


Beautiful

by GoldenHero



Series: Heathers: A Haikyuu Musical [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Anxiety, Bullying, Heathers AU, M/M, im so pumped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: ~VERONICA VERONICA VERONICA VERONICA VERONICA VERONICA~





	

Tooru sighed softly as he walked into the large building that was his high school. He looked at the kids who all hung around, talking loudly to each other, none of them looking at Tooru as he hurried inside.

 

As he got to the large cafeteria, since school years all started in there, he took out his small journal and started to write quietly.

 

“Dear diary,” Tooru said to himself as he started to write in his diary, “I _believe I’m a good person! You know, I think that there’s good in everyone, but here we are! First day of senior year! I look around at all these kids I’ve known all my life and I ask myself: What happened?”_

 

Tooru’s writing was knocked short as someone slammed into his back, pushing him down, “freak!” A voice snapped behind him. He apologised hurriedly as he started to hurry away only to slam into someone else, unfortunately knocking someone over. The teen glared at Tooru before he had the chance to apologise, leaving him all alone in the hallway.

 

Tooru sighed and put the journal away as he stood up, reaching out to get some breakfast. Getting a few pancakes, he started to his table to sit down when a fist slammed into the plastic.

 

Tooru sighed softly, looking up from the mess on the floor to see the smirking face of Bokuto Koutarou, grinning at him with his stupid golden eyes.

 

Tooru narrowed his eyes, mumbling to himself, “Bokuto Koutarou, 3rd year linebacker and 8th year of smacking lunch trays and being a total dick!” Bokuto looked back, his lips curling into a snarl.

 

“What did you say to me, fag?” He snapped. Tooru flinched back, “nothing!” He squeaked, and as the buff teen left he started to move back to getting to his table when a hand tapped his arm, making him jump with a yelp.

 

He swirled around, seeing the nervous face of Asahi Azumane, Oikawa’s best friend for years on end. Tooru smiled at the nervous teen happily. Asahi had always been a bit of an outcast, and even though he was on the more muscled large size, he had always been scared of many things, making him an easy target for most, but he had been Tooru’s best friend and one of his biggest supports in life despite what was happening to him.

 

“Hey, Asahi!” He said with a smile, Asahi smiled back brightly, “hey,” he murmured back. They lapsed into a soft silence, the two of them walking to an empty table all the while dodging the masses of other teens all gathered in the lunchroom.

 

“Are we still on for movie night?” Tooru asked, smiling as he saw Asahi grin brightly and nod. “Yep! I’m thinking of getting Spirited Away!” He said happily.

 

Tooru snorted softly, “haven’t you seen it a hundred times?” He asked softly, making Asahi giggle softly and nod a bit.

 

“What can I say? I like good animation,” he said softly, wincing as Kuroo Tetsurou, another large footballer came up behind the large teen and gave a yell.

 

“Azumane ASShi!” He boomed, causing Asahi to shriek and flinch into Tooru’s arms. Tooru glared at Kuroo, seeing the bed-headed teen grinning down at him maliciously.

 

“What the hell was that for?” Tooru asked, making Kuroo’s lip twitch a bit into something that might have been a smirk, or might have been something else. Tooru didn’t really care to think about it.

 

“Are you talking to me?” He asked, his voice quiet as he leaned in. Tooru fought the urge to flinch back in fear from the snarling teen in front of him.

 

“I-I am!” Tooru stuttered, “I wanna know what gives you the right to pick on my friend! What did we ever do to you?” He asked sharply. Kuroo’s face seemed to fall for a second before he smirked.

 

“You have a cowlick, right there,” he said, laughing loudly as he stood up straight, high fiving Bokuto, the two of them crowing loudly.

 

Tooru rolled his eyes a little, gently pushing Asahi off of him, letting the teen sit up on his own. Tooru plopped his chin on his hand as the door to the cafeteria opened with a sharp snap.

 

Immediately, the cafeteria went silent as three tall teens walked through the door. Asahi yelped softly, pressing against Tooru in terror.

 

Miya Atsumu, Akaashi Keiji, and Sou Inuoka. Three boys who basically held all of the power in the entire school.

 

All three were dressed in their usual clothes, Miya in [red](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d8/2e/68/d82e6856f990b55470398f9c0decf6ec.jpg), Keiji in [green](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/5b/2b/96/5b2b963ec6b9de0eacad9da74c1b4eca.jpg) , and Sou in [yellow](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/10/5f/1f/105f1f73faf061b70ba320fcd91af882.jpg) .

 

Tooru looked away, sighing as he got up, “I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” he said softly to Asahi who smiled and nodded a bit, clutching onto his bag tightly.

 

Tooru escaped quickly, leaving the cafeteria, but not noticing a pair of eyes on him as he left. He walked down the empty halls, scribbling down a forged hall pass, just in case he didn’t make it to first class.

 

As he got to the bathroom, finishing the writing, three other boys entered. He paid no mind, at least, until the puking began. He flinched and looked to the side only to meet the eyes of Miya Atsumu.

 

Miya gave a smirk before turning back to the mirror, fixing his mascara. Tooru looked to the mirror, then back down at his notebook as the bathroom door opened, and a teacher walked inside.

 

“All that puking can’t be good for you, Keiji,” Sou chirped from his seat on one of the sinks. Keiji groaned faintly from the stall, “maybe I should,” he mumbled before returning to barfing.

 

The teacher sighed, “ah, Miya and Sou,” he said, crossing his arms, “and Keiji,” he said at the sound of gagging.

 

“Maybe you didn’t hear the bell over all of the vomiting, but you’re late to class,” the teacher said, smirking at Miya who held his head high confidently.

 

“Keiji wasn’t feeling well,” he said, “we came to support him.” The teacher tutted, “not without a hall pass you don’t, two weeks detention.”

 

Before the teacher could leave, Tooru broke in.

 

“Ah, actually, sir,” he said, holding out a hall pass, “we’re all on a pass. Student council business.” He said in a rushed tone. The teacher took the pass, glaring down at the lettering before he hummed.

 

“Everything seems to be in order..” He mumbled, “very well, just get back to class.” He said before he left the bathroom, leaving an atmosphere that Tooru very much wanted to get out of.

 

Miya snatched the pass and looked it over before casting his narrowed eyes onto Tooru, “this is some excellent forgery,” he said softly, “who are you?”

 

Tooru pursed his lips, swallowing thickly underneath the trio’s judging eyes, “Oikawa Tooru!” He said, fidgeting a bit as Miya’s eyes glimmered in an emotion that Tooru couldn’t quite place.

 

“I-I want to ask something of you,” he stuttered, shrinking a bit underneath Miya’s stare, “what do you want?” He asked, his lips pursed tightly as Tooru stumbled over his words.

 

“Let me sit at your table at lunch, just once!” He said in a rush, “I’m thinking that if people see me sitting with you, they won’t bother me anymore,” he said, wilting a bit as Miya snickered, leading to Keiji and Sou giggling as well.

 

“A-and before you answer,” Tooru started, interrupting Miya, even if he wasn’t going to say anything, which it didn’t seem like, “I also do report cards and doctors notes!”

 

Miya stared at Tooru thoughtfully, still smirking, his smile only falling as Keiji’s voice piped up from where he was exiting the stall, looking a bit pale.

 

“What about prescription notes?” He asked, wiping his mouth.

 

“Shut up, Keiji.”

 

“Sorry, Miya.”

 

Miya turned his concentration back onto Tooru, making Tooru flinch a bit under the frankly quite terrifying attention.

 

“For such a wilting flower, you do have a good looking face,” he purred, taking Tooru’s chin in his fingers forcefully, tilting Tooru’s head up and then to the side, looking at him thoroughly.

 

Sou peeked out from behind Miya, grinning brightly, “he’s right!” He chirped, “and your face is sooo symmetrical! If I took a knife down the centre of your face, I’d have matching halves!” He said, making Tooru wince at the unwanted mental image.

 

“You could stand to get a bit of muscle,” Keiji said from Miya’s other side, his lips pursed and green eyes looking over Tooru in a cautious yet curious way.

 

“This could work out,” Miya said, grinning as he unravelled Tooru’s scarf from his neck, tossing it away before snapping his fingers at Sou who immediately grabbed Miya’s backpack and got out an OUTFIT and handed it to Miya.

 

Tooru took the clothes from Miya’s hands, making a quiet ‘meep’ sound as he was shoved into a stall.

 

“Get dressed, sweetie!” Miya chirped, “we’ll be doing your hair and makeup next!”

  
Tooru looked down at the [clothes](http://i.styleoholic.com/casual-friday-men-outfits-to-try-14-500x747.jpg) in his hands and briefly wondered how he got into this odd situation.

 

\--

Tooru swallowed as he followed the three boys out of the bathroom, the four of them heading down to the lunchroom once more. 

 

He fiddled with the collar of his new teal shirt, stilling his fidgeting as they entered the large room. Almost instantly, similar to before, the room went silent. 

 

Everyone was looking at them, but most of the attention was focused on Tooru, who was already turning into a blushing mess. 

 

“Tooru?!” Asahi gasped, and with his cry, chaos sparked. The lunchroom went into direct madness at the thought of another so called ‘hottie’. Tooru took a small step back in intimidation, but Miya pressed a firm palm to the small of his back, pushing him forward into the fray of surprised people who all really started talking at once. 

 

Tooru smiled, grinning as the thoughtfully went through his head. 

 

He was a popular kid now. 

  
And fuck, it was beautiful. 


End file.
